Clarissa's Metagross
Clarissa's Metagross is a Pokémon obtained by her in Hoenn. History With Steven Steven gave Clarissa Beldum when he was looking for a trainer to give it to. Though she was very hesitant at first (since Beldum only knew Take Down), Steven convinced her otherwise. With Clarissa Sparks: Ruby and Sapphire Beldum attempted to battle against Roxanne but due to Nosepass' Magnet Pull she was unable to recall it. Beldum ended up damaging Nosepass a little bit and it was finished off by Combusken's Double Kick. Later when Clarissa and her friends encountered Steven in Granite Cave, Beldum's trainer was kidnapped by a group of Sableye. Beldum evolved into Metang and learned Pursuit, saving Clarissa. Metang was used in Clarissa's battle with Norman and was the 2nd Pokémon she chose. It was evenly matched with his Vigoroth and lead to them knocking each other out. On Route 124, Metang and Clarissa were seperated from the group and were forced to fend of thieves that tried to steal from the Treasure House. In the process, Metang evolved into Metagross. Sparks: Battle Frontier Clarissa took Charizard, Sceptile, Metagross, Camerupt, Togekiss, and Milotic with her on the Frontier Challenge. Metagross was shown to be very useful and powerful. During this time Clarissa obtained Metagrossite and the two Mega Evolved. Metagross later helped Lisia train for her league match and battled Pikachu. He easily won. Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Metagross is seen watching Clarissa leave for Sinnoh. It returned for The Lily of The Valley Conference and won against an Aggron after using Hammer Arm. In the double battle part of the conference, he was used along with it's best friend Togekiss. While it seemed it had the Type-Advantage against the opponent's Hitmonlee but was hit with Earthquake. While Togekiss was trying to dodge the Swalot's Poison-Type attacks. Metagross took an attack for Togekiss while it used Air Slash on Hitmonlee and won. Sparks: Black & White Like in Diamond & Pearl, Metagross participated in The Vertress Conference. Sparks: XYZ TBA Sparks: Quest for Salvation TBA Sparks: XYZ (cont.) TBA Sparks: Sun & Moon TBA Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Personality Metagross is a very friendly Pokémon who acts like an older brother to Clarissa's Togepi. As a Beldum he desperately wanted to prove to Clarissa it could be a strong Pokémon but failed and annoyed her. He showed his true power and evolved while protecting Clarissa, leading her to feel bad and decided to use him. Moves Used TBA Trivia *Metagross is the first Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon to be owned by Clarissa and the second to be owned by a member of The Sparks **The first was Katrina's Tyranitar **This would later be follow by Mason's Hydreigon **Then Jax's Goodra *It is also the only Psychic-Type under her ownership *Excluding Legendaries, Metagross is her only genderless Pokémon **Metagross is referred to as male frequently Gallery Morrison Beldum.png|As a Beldum Morrison Metang.png|As a Metang Metagrossite anime.png|Metagross's Mega Stone Alain Metang.png Alain Metang Metal Claw.png|Using Metal Claw as Metang Metagross Take Down.png|Using Take Down Tyson Metagross.png|Metagross in Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Alain Metagross.png|Metagross in Sparks: Black & White Rebecca Metagross.png|Metagross in Sparks: XYZ Mega Metagross anime.png Baccer Electivire Metagross.png|Battling Electivire Anabel Metagross Psychic.png|Using Psychic Metagross Bullet Punch.png Rebecca Metagross Confusion.png Metagross Shadow Ball.png Alain Metang Psyshock.png Alain Metang Meteor Mash.png Alain Metagross Rock Slide.png Alain Metagross Meteor Mash.png Alain Metagross Metal Claw.png Alain Metagross Agility.png Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pseudo-legendary Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters